Stolen Prince
by unholynight
Summary: "It would be an honor, to be by your side, my queen. I shall protect you, for as long as I live." She smiled at him and placed her free hand on his head. "Just me?" Kurt looked at her with a confused expression, until he saw the light in her eyes.


**The whole demon thing on Tumblr kind of got to me, but in a slightly different way haha. So, I hope ya'll like this first chapter. **

**I own no rights to glee. **

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel bit his bottom lip as a taller older male pressed his chapped lips to his neck. He gasped as he was shoved harder against the wall. A calloused hand slipped under his shirt and felt him up. He held a shudder in as the hand rubbed his sensitive skin.<p>

The man's lips trailed lower as his free hand practically ripped his shirt open, breaking some of the buttons off. As the man was about to move his lips to Kurt's nipple, the slimmer male took the man's face into his hands and slowly brought him up.

The man was entranced by Kurt's beautiful eyes and delicate face. Slowly, Kurt leaned in, but stopped before his lips made contact with the other's. "It's been fun, but I don't like to play with my food too much." The man couldn't respond as delicate lips crashed onto his own.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he felt something was wrong. The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his life was drained from him. He fell back after a few seconds, appearing like a dried corpse and slowly dissolved into dust. Kurt set a small fire to the clothes. It was as f the man never existed.

Kurt licked his lips and spat into a napkin he took out from his pocket. He sighed when he noticed the damage on his shirt. It was one of his favorites, great.

After a few seconds, Kurt walked away as if nothing happened. He sighed as he noticed that he was still somewhat hungry. It irritated him how humans these days didn't fill him as they once use to.

He looked up at the dimming sky and let the cool air pass him. It was almost daybreak. He had been on that human territory for a week now, and he had still yet, nothing had come up. He was running low on time, and his king did _not _appreciate tardiness or failed missions. Especially if it was Kurt. After all, as one of the top demons to the king, it was his job to be able to do his job precisely.

Kurt looked up and skillfully jumped up the roof of one of the buildings. He was at what was known as the 'red district' to the humans. A place where they prostituted and sold themselves. A place where they could indulge themselves. Kurt would never understand human thought. The Human and Demon kingdoms had always been very different.

The Humans believed in higher powers that could save them if they believed and saviors and purity. They hid their sins from one another and lied to appear as something they weren't. They cheated and stole from themselves. They even fought and shunned each other even though they looked so similar. They called those that mated with the same gender sinners. Kurt and many others saw the entire human race as disgusting beings.

As for the Kingdom of Demons, they were open with each other. They only believed in themselves and lived with what they had. There was no reason to lie to one another for they all were clear with what they were. There was no reason to cheat nor betray. Things like 'red districts' did not need to exist for them. If one wanted to indulge themselves, there were places to do such things in the open. There were level of demons. From small weak ones, to the strongest, like the king.

What confused Kurt was why humans hated demons. He knew that his kin could easily murder the human race if they wanted, but they didn't. They had more respect for others. Unlike humans, there was only one Kingdom for demons. Humans had multiple kingdoms scattered all around the world.

There had never been any sort of power struggle between the two races. Humans had tried to attack the demons, but they were stopped before they even reached the kingdom itself. A strong barrier surrounded the area. Strong pressure made anyone who neared it weak.

Everything had been fine, until a few years prior, 20 to be exact. A female had wondered near the barrier, a human female. The king had been returning from signing a treaty of peace with another human kingdom. He called the carriage Kurt was driving to a stop. He told Kurt to check and see who it was.

The young brunette , a mere low level knight then, went to the fallen human and gently turned her around. He looked into the sleeping face of a beautiful woman. Her dark brown curly hair surrounded her angelic features. He carefully lifted her slim body and carried her over to the carriage and stood with her by the door until the king opened it. Gently, he placed her on the floor of it. It was spacious enough to hold 7 people.

The king had been entranced by her beauty. That was when he had noticed the wound on her side. She was dying. Injured by what appeared to be a dagger.

The king ordered Kurt to save her. As an Incubus, he was able to drain life, or as many did not know, supply it. Kurt could feel the attraction radiating from his king. Instead of pressing his lips to hers, he pressed their foreheads together. The action caused life to enter the woman as he exhaled and she inhaled.

After a few seconds, her lids opened to reveal beautiful amber colored eyes. Unlike many humans, her first action after seeing them wasn't to scream, or to fight, but instead she smiled.

Kurt knew she saw their demon features, so why wasn't she scared. He couldn't feel fear coming from her.

After that, they had taken her to the kingdom. Because of the life Kurt had given her, she could stand the pressure of the barrier.

As she stayed in the palace, days turned into weeks and months and before anyone realized it, the king had fallen in love with her and the secret of why she did not fear them surfaced.

Her family had always been on good terms with demons, thus her own kind hated them and shunned them. The reason she was at the barrier was that her family had been murdered in a night raid by other humans. She had been stabbed as she had tried to flee.

Two years later, the king and the human had wed. Many demons cheered for the union while others were uncertain, or secretly against it. Only some human kingdoms knew of the union. They were unhappy.

After the vows were said, everyone was surprised by what the new queen did. She had called Kurt out. He hesitantly stepped forward, only to be engulfed in a tight embrace by the queen. He held his breath as he looked over to the king with fear in his eyes.

The king looked stern, until his facial features softened. The queen slightly pulled back, but kept her hands on his shoulders. "Kurt Hummel, demon Knight of squad 4, Incubus." Kurt swallowed and lightly nodded as he took in a shaky breath.

With the sweetest and most pure hearted voice Kurt had ever heard, she spoke to Kurt. "I hear by give you the position of being my personal knight. I am eternally grateful to you, and wish you would take such a position." Kurt's mouth had fallen open. He was speechless and dumbfounded.

The queen was slowly getting a sad look, believing he was upset with her. Before she spoke, Kurt fell to one knee in front of her. He grasped one of her hands and looked up at her. " It would an honor, to be by your side, my queen. I shall protect you, for as long as I live." She smiled at him and placed her free hand on her head. "Just me?" Kurt looked at her with a confused expression, until he saw the gleam in her eyes and he understood.

8 months later, life was brought onto the world of demons. A half demon male was born.

Like tradition, he would be named for his first year of life. Sadly, that day did not happen.

Because the king had gone to another kingdom, he had called Kurt to go with him, leaving his queen and child on what he assumed were good hands. Four days later, after their return, the queen had been murdered, and the child, never found.

The king had turned the entire Demon Kingdom upside down in search for his son to no avail. The only information that he received was that his son lived. That he had been taken to one of the Human Kingdoms. The king could not send his knights to the humans and demand for his son. It would only cause trouble. After all, they did not know a child had been conceived between human and demon. They would send search parties to kill such a 'sin'.

Instead, the king sent Kurt to search for his son. Kurt, as the queen's and child's knight, it was his duty to protect them. No matter what.

Now, 17 years later, after searching Kingdom after kingdom as a human, Kurt found himself with no sign of his little prince who would be turning 17.

Kurt gracefully jumped from roof to roof with out a sound until he reached the gates of the red district and made himself appear as a normal human on his way to work. He needed to find as much information in this kingdom. He _needed _to find at least one clue on his future king.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope this was alright for the first chapter! <strong>

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!**


End file.
